Outpost (Second Chance)
Outpost is the first Zombies map that is part of the "Second Chance" saga. Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ return as the four main playable characters since Excavation. Overview Outpost takes place at a snowy base located on Meighan Island in Northern Canada, with the entire island being under the control of Group 492, a research organization who has ties with Unit 14. The map is medium sized, with occasional close-quarter-combat as player traverses the interiors of the buildings. Like with the previous saga, the Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and the Pack-a-Punch Machine return on this map. Story Several months following the events of Purge, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ join SEAL Team Five, a special ops team who works around the globe. In November of 2035, SEAL Team Five receives a distress signal from a research base in Northern Canada, saying that are being overrun by the zombies. SEAL Team Five asks to identify the caller, saying he is Doctor Jonathan Smith, leader of Group 492, a research organization with ties to the notorious Unit 14 before they went mad. Roach, knowing they need information of Unit 14, says they will attempt a search and rescue, telling Smith to stay put. In the next three hours, SEAL Team Five arrives at the site of the Group 492 outpost near the peak of a mountain on Meighan Island, located remotely in Northern Canada. They discover the entire facility has been overrun by the zombies, with hopes of there being survivors being very slim. However, they hear Smith taking to the group over the intercom, saying he doesn't have enough time before they arrive. The team then begins their search and rescue for Smith as they begin to engage the undead hordes. During their searches, they discover several audio logs between Smith and the mysterious leader of Unit 14, with Smith questioning the Unit 14 leader if they were responsible for the destruction of every nuclear reactor around the world. The Unit 14 leader merely chuckles, saying that if they knew what was best for them, they'd better not disclose any information regarding their joint operations in the development of weapons of mass destruction. Smith questions on why he would, before hearing a zombie in the background. The leader of Unit 14 then laughs, telling Smith he will see him in hell as the audio log cuts out. After a long search, the group discovers Smith in his office, where he was holding a Desert Eagle and aiming towards the door. After telling Smith to stand down, Smith then holsters his weapon, saying he knew they'd find him. Roach then calls in an extraction as they then hold down their marked LZ. After holding out against the zombie hordes, their extraction arrives, where the team, including Smith are then extracted from the site. Following the operation, Roach questions Smith on Group 492's involvement with the work of Unit 14. Smith explained that Unit 14 discovered their operations thanks to a Unit 14 mole within the research organization, forcing them to work with them after seeing their potential. While initially refusing, Unit 14 captured one of Group 492's best scientists and locked him away in a gulag, saying he will die if they refuse to comply. After complying, Unit 14 forced Group 492 to create dirty bombs of Element X, eventually shipping them out around the world. Roach asks where the gulag is located, with Smith saying it was on an island just off the coast of India. However, the island was heavily guarded, saying that it would be near impossible to invade without a distraction. Smith then reveals the location of a Unit 14 oil rig located near the base, saying by attacking the platform would create a perfect diversion, causing Unit 14 to send forces to investigate. Roach then tells the others to ready up, saying they're heading for the platform. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song * Mounted RPD Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * The Extraction - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Outpost, extract the asset from the site. * Staked - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Outpost, kill a zombie with an icicle. * Avalanche! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Outpost, knock a zombie off the side of the mountain. * 'Stationary Killer '-''' '''( /Bronze Trophy ) In Outpost, kill fifty zombies with the mounted RPD. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Doctor Jonathan Smith must be extracted from the site at all costs. Songs * Rising Threat by Sarah Schachner can be activated by interacting with the three teddy bears around the map. * Winter Aura by Kid2Will can be activated by killing three zombies with the use of icicles. Audio Logs * Several audio logs can be found around the map, with each being a part of a call between Smith and the Unit 14 leader. Navigation Category:Second Chance